hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Conservative terrorism
Conservative terrorism is a type of terrorism,Drake, C. J. M. (1996). "The phenomenon of conservative terrorism". Terrorism and Political Violence Volume 8, Issue 3 (Autumn 1998), pp. 29-46. . associated with state loyal terrorism,Jan Oskar Engene, Terrorism in Western Europe, p. 41. that is carried out by conservative militants. A conservative terrorist group is one which uses terrorism in order to defend the existing order or to gain a reversion to an earlier arrangement.Drake, C. J. M. (1998). Terrorists' target selection. London: Palgrave Macmillan and New York: St. Martin's Press. p. 19. . According to Belgian counterinsurgency expert Major Erik A. Claessen :"Research shows that members of conservative terrorist movements were psychologically healthy and enjoyed strong support from their families and communities. By contrast, members of progressive terrorist organizations often balanced on the edge of insanity and lived in isolation. . . . Conservative terrorist movements enjoy a clear advantage over progressive ones because their members can combine involvement in a terrorist campaign with normal family life. . . ."Claessen, Erik A. (2010). Stalemate: An anatomy of conflicts between democracies, Islamists, and Muslim autocrats. Santa Barbara, CA: ABL-CLIO. pp. 14-15. ISBN 978-0-313-38444-8. On the other hand, it has also been noted that conservative terrorists are less likely to attract female participants than left-wing terrorist groups;Cragin, Kim, and Sara A. Daly (2009). Women as terrorists: mothers, recruiters, and martyrs. Santa Barbara, CA: ABL-CLIO. p. 73. . female members are much more likely to be wives or sisters of senior members. RAND analysts Kim Cragin and Sara Daly believe that left-wing groups are also "more likely to allow women to fight and take on operation roles as a reflection of societies' expectation of women's roles in general." Decision making is even more restricted. Groups described as conservative terrorist organizations include a number of organizations formed to supposedly combat communists in Colombia and the pro-British groups in Northern Ireland. The Contras, a conservative terrorist group, were supplied with weapons by the United States in order to fight the leftist Sandinista government in Nicaragua.Drake, C. J. M. (1998). Terrorists' target selection. London: Palgrave Macmillan and New York: St. Martin's Press. p. 90. . They may intend to carry out, with violence, goals which they believe should have been met by their state's security forces, including eliminating the opposition. The term could be used inclusively, as an umbrella for Nationalist terrorism, Right wing terrorism, White terror (white as opposed to red communist), or others. Normally it is used to distinguish groups who fit less well into these other categories. In the United States :See also Domestic terrorism in the United States Conservative terrorist groups, such as the Ku Klux KlanAllerfeldt, Kristofer (2011). Crime and the rise of modern America: a history from 1865-1941. London: Routledge. p. 188. . and the White League,Horton, James Oliver & Lois E. Horton (2005). Slavery and the making of America. New York: Oxford University Press. p. 223. . have been active in the United States, as in the period when conservative terrorist groups intimidated black voters during the Reconstruction era that followed the Civil War in the American South.Kaczorowski, Robert J. (2005). The politics of judicial interpretation: the federal courts, Department of Justice, and civil rights, 1866-1876. New York: Fordham University Press. p. 157. . Conservative terrorist activities during this period in United States history frequently involved murder, as in the case of African Americans killed in retaliation for their political activity.Rose, Willie Lee Nichols, and William W. Freehling (1982). Slavery and freedom. New York: Oxford University Press. p. 108. . In Brazil Command of Communist Hunting was active in the years of Brazilian military dictatorship. See also *Nationalist terrorism *Right-wing terrorism *Statism *Patriotism References Category:Conservatism Category:Terrorism by form Category:Patriotism Category:Racism Category:Nationalism Category:Nationalist movements Category:Anti-communism